


Porn drabbles

by kinkywitchybitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, Men Crying, Other, POV Nonhuman, Shame, Wetting, dubcon sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywitchybitch/pseuds/kinkywitchybitch
Summary: Des textes pornographiques que j'ecris quand je m'ennuie





	Porn drabbles

Ton visage est brulant et tu detournes le regard. Tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Tout ton corps est dur, tendu  
Tu te recroqueville autours de ton ventre. Je me tiens bien droit. Je te regarde, de mes yeux jaillissent des rayons chauds qui ruissellent sur toi et quoi que tu fasses, tu n'y echappe pas. Je vois a quel point tu voudrais te cacher et disparaitre. Tu ne tiens plus. Ca coule entre tes cuisses, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus epais. Encore plus brûlant que mon regard. Tes jambes tremblent, tes épaules sont secouées, tu mets ta main devant ta bouche en pleurant doucement. Je m'approche, tu tire encore plus fort sur tes vetements pour te cacher. Je caresse tes joues, tes epaules, ton torse, tes hanches, tes cuisses, tes fesses. Tu es trempé, larmes, sueur, urine, et mon regard coule toujours plus sur toi. Tes cheveux sont mouillés de h5onte. Je te déshabille, les vetements accrochent à ta peau et tu ne résiste que très peu. Maintenant mon regard peut couler sur ta peau nue et s'immiscer partout, tu tente de l'essuyer mais il roule sur toi, abondant, comme le miel le plus épais. Tu tombes, je m'agenouille près de toi et soulève une de tes jambes pour la mettre sur mon épaule. J'attrape le haut de tes hanche, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair de ton ventre, je caresse longuement tes cuisses épaisses, tes fesses rondes et parfaites, tes aines humides. Ton pubis a une odeur presque sucrée, tu bandes et tu es cloué au sol. Tu me donnes faim. Mon regard de plus en plus visqueux glisse entre tes cuisses; tu te sens de moins en moins en sécurité. Le miel menaçant coule entre tes fesses, là où personne ne touche, et si il n'y avait pas ma main devant ta bouche tu aurais gémi. C'es là que tu es le plus chaud, c'est l'endroit que j'aime le plus. Je m'étends sur toi et mon regard se fait plus dur. Presque imperceptiblement il pousse, force à peine et s'écoule en toi. Petit à petit tu es rempli, tu commence à trembler. Tes jambes s'enroulent autours de mes reins, tes hanches moites poussent vers moi et tu te remplis encore plus. Ta respiration ressemble de plus en plus a des sanglots et des ongles labourent mon dos, tu bouges tres mal, saccadé, et quand j'agrippe tes hanches tu te raidis dans un cri rauque. Le grondement vient de ton ventre, il grossit et sort en plusieurs morceaux, visqueux, forçant le passage dans ta gorge, se mélangeant aux larmes qui inondent tes joues.  
Mon regard reflue, il n'y a plus rien autours de moi, seulement toi, nu, pantelant sur le sol, le corps agité de tremblements tandis que ta respiration revient. Je m'allonge à tes côtés et tu viens te réfugier contre mon torse, tu as eu beaucoup trop chaud et maintenant tu as froid. Tu es moite, je te nettoie du plus doucement que je peux et tu t'endors, doux et tiède, niché contre moi et tes membres confondus dans les miens.


End file.
